Whatever Happened to Puppy?
by Orion nine
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Penny's dog that she acquired in episode fourteen? This story sheds some light on the subject.


**Whatever happened to Puppy?**

A

Fan Fiction

By Orion 9

This story takes place between episodes fourteen and fifteen of Lost in Space's first season.

The boiling sun of Priplanis shone down on Penny Robinson and her pet Beagle named Puppy as they walked down one of the planet's many sandy trails. Penny had a bucket in each hand and as she walked the water inside of them sloshed and splashed over the rim. Puppy kept close beside her, catching whatever runoff he could with his tongue. After a few seconds, Penny, exhausted, stopped walking to set the two buckets down and wipe the sweat from her brow. Puppy stopped too and barked an impatient bark in the direction they had just come from.

"Hurry up Debbie," Penny called, turning her head in the same direction. Below her, Puppy barked again, even more insistently.

_Bloop! Bloop_! The strange sound came from over near some boulders they had just passed and out from behind one of them came a small, alien chimp with large bat-like ears and a bulbous head. She too was carrying a bucket of water, but, due to her size, it was causing her much more difficulty.

"Quickly Debbie," Penny scolded. "We have to get as much water back to the ship as possible before nightfall and I can't keep stopping for you to catch up."

Noticing how much water had spilled out of Debbie's bucket; Penny walked over and lifted it to look inside.

"Debbie, this was full a minute ago, now it's almost empty. You have to be more careful. We can't afford to waste any of this water until Dad and Don get the pump working again."

Debbie understood her words, but could not answer back. Instead she looked up at Penny with an expression that she hoped said both "I'm sorry" and "It's not my fault".

Penny sighed.

"Oh Debbie," she said, softening. "What are we going to do with you?"

Penny smiled then went to pick up her own buckets again and continue the march back home. While she did that, Puppy walked over to Debbie's bucket and began lapping up water from it. Debbie bared her teeth at the dog, but he just looked at her defiantly and continued drinking. Debbie let out a loud, angry _bloop _and swatted at him, accidentallyhitting the bucket instead and spilling what little water there still was in it all over the sand.

"Debbie!" Penny shouted, as she turned to see what the fuss was.

Debbie tried to motion to Puppy, but Penny would have none of it.

"If you can't be careful, Debbie, than you can't help me anymore," she said firmly. She picked up the empty bucket and then looked down at Debbie.

"Just go back to camp and me and Puppy will finish the job on our own."

Debbie looked at Puppy who stuck his tongue out at her and breathed heavily in a mocking way.

She gave the animal a mean look and then put her head down and walked away. She was mostly angry about what had just happened, but she was also ashamed. Even though she knew the accident was not her fault she was ashamed that she was unable to communicate this truth to Penny in a way that she would understand.

Debbie was much more intelligent than the Robinsons knew and could think and feel the same as humans, she just couldn't express herself except through typical monkey-like behavior and different types of bloop sounds.

Oh well, thought Debbie, as she continued walking. She had decided not to head back to the Jupiter 2 as Penny had told her, not right away anyhow. Right now she had decided to go for a little walk to think things over and was wondering in the direction of the Pripos cliffs. As she headed there she began thinking about Puppy and how much she HATED that dog!

Penny, and in fact all the members of the Jupiter 2 crew, thought that Puppy was nothing more than an adorable little Earth dog who wouldn't harm a fly. All except Doctor Smith, of course, who originally thought that the dog was a dangerous, space alien. If only the others knew how close to the truth Doctor Smith was, thought Debbie.

She herself had been living with the Robinsons ever since they had discovered her in some brush the day they landed on Priplanis. She had been collecting some fruit and berries for her tribe when they had come across her and had willingly gone with them to learn more about the intentions of these strange outsiders. After a while in their company, she realized they were not hostile invaders or anything like that, but in fact very friendly and trusting creatures, maybe too trusting. They had taken her in thinking of her as a pet and completely unaware of how intelligent she actually was. Similarly, they had taken in this dog not knowing what his true intentions were either. Debbie knew though. Debbie knew that this dog, though not an alien, but in fact an actual Earth dog, was still just as dangerous as Doctor Smith had predicted. Much like Smith himself, who Debbie constantly had to keep an eye on, Puppy was selfish, rude, greedy, and above all else, maliciously jealous. Since the day he had arrived, he had been trying to undermine and usurp Debbie's position as Penny's faithful companion and friend.

Debbie had reached the edge of the Pripos cliffs and sat down on a rock right at the precipice. She looked out at the view before her, at the vast wasteland that made up most of Priplanis. Then she looked down, straight down, at the dark, seemingly endless void below. She began to think about Puppy again and how he had stolen Penny from her like a craven thief.

Shortly after he had been found in a space capsule by the Robinson women, Puppy had "selflessly" saved Judy from a ferocious hairy beast. Debbie knew better, though. She knew it wasn't a selfless act. He had only done it to get more attention from Penny and to have the whole camp think of him as some sort of a hero. Thinking about it, Debbie stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

Given the chance, she herself would gladly lay down her life for Penny or any of the Robinson party, except Doctor Smith, of course. Not just for the praise either, but because she genuinely cared for these silly, simple, Earth creatures.

Not like that contemptible, glory-hound, faker, Puppy, thought Debbie. With those big brown eyes and floppy ears and dopey innocent look on his face all the time, who was he fooling? Not her that's for sure.

All of a sudden Debbie was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone breathing heavily and she turned to see Puppy himself sitting beside her on the cliffs edge, panting as he stared at her.

Speak of the devil, she thought as she looked at her enemy.

Puppy mindlessly waltzed over to Debbie and rubbed his velvety head against her hand. She quickly yanked it away. He insistently began to climb into her lap and rub his head against her chest instead, all the while trying to lick her face.

Debbie, annoyed, looked out over the cliffs edge again and that's when a wonderfully creative idea struck her. She put her arms around Puppy as if to hug him and even let him lick her face a little. Then in one quick motion, she tossed him over the cliff.

There was a small _yelp_ as he went over, but then silence. Debbie clapped her small hands triumphantly for herself. She had defeated the terrible threat and felt quit good about it.

Before she could celebrate too much, though, Debbie heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Penny come running into view and right up to where she was sitting, all out of breath.

"Debbie, what are you doing here?" asked Penny, holding her side.

"Oh, never mind. Debbie, have you seen Puppy? I followed him this way, but now I can't find him" she said.

Debbie looked at her with cheeks full of air then smiled widely, showing all of her teeth.

Penny frowned and turned around. "Puppy!" she called as she began to head in another direction. "Puppy, where are you?"

As Penny's voice faded away, Debbie smiled again, this time to herself for a job well done.

I wonder how I could get Doctor Smith to come up here with me, she began to wonder.


End file.
